With advances in information communication technology and semiconductor technology, various electronic devices are evolving to multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, an electronic device offers various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
The electronic device includes software platforms for providing those services. For example, mobile software platforms in a smart phone include middleware and applications to provide various services to a user based on a general-purpose operating system. Such mobile software platforms may be divided largely into a public type which provides an application programming interface (API) to a developer and an open source type that may be shared in public. The public mobile software platforms include Symbian, Windows Mobile, and iOS. The open-source type corresponds to Linux-based LiMo and Android. For example, an intent (such as a message) in an Android framework structure is designed to give a control right to a next receiver once one receiver completes its processing.
A conventional Android framework structure sends an intent to a next receiver after one receiver receives and processes the intent (such as the message). Accordingly, when a great number of receivers receive the intent, an additional intent needs to wait for the existing intent processing to be completed. When a particular receiver in a receiver list for receiving the intent delays its processing, the subsequent receivers stand by. As a result, an intent processing time is extended and a performance is degraded.